Story of a book
by misa325
Summary: This book is dangerous. Especially, in Noah's hands. Maka and Soul forced to take part in robbery that can decide fate of the entire world. Can they save their lifes and warn Shinigami-sama about coming danger? Or they will sink in insanity?


**Author's note**

Hello everyone!

Well, I can tell that this is my first story. At least in english. I'm russian myself. I've written in my language a few stories before. But i didn't have experience writing in another language. So, let's count this as my first work :)

* * *

_"thinking"_

"talking"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Maka felt her head was ready to blow up. She groaned and tried to pick herself up from ground. But this try wasn't successful. She tried to remember why she was at this state. Then...

"Soul!" girl shouted and tried to stand up again.

"There is no need to shout, Maka, dear. He won't hear you" deep voice near her said.

Meister looked up and saw man at his 30th with short dark brown hair who was wearing black shirt and same color trousers. Girl also found out she was in some kind of cell and her arms were tied behind her back.

"Who are you? What do you want? And where is my partner?!" she was angrily staring at man.

"How many questions... Well, my name is Nigel" he set near her "What do I want? You'll know later"

He stood up and walked to door.

"Wait!" Maka shouted "Where is Soul?! What did you do to him?!"

"He is somewhere here too. But I haven't done anything to him..." he smiled with a sadistic smile "… yet"

With this words he walked out and door closed behind him.

"Soul..." girl whispered and closed her eyes. Her head was still aching "...please, be safe..."

Soul felt sharp pain, groaned and tried to open eyes. But something was in the way. He shacked his head and understood that his eyes were covered with some piece of clothing. Boy also felt that his arms were tied and secured somewhere above his head. His legs were free but hardly could touch the ground. Almost all his body was aching.

"_Oh crap! What the hell happened?!" _teen thought angrily. His memories slowly returned _"Oh my god... We were attacked, then Maka was kicked to the ground unconscious and these guys knocked out me... It means... We were kidnapped. Damn it! What happened to Maka?!"_

"I see. You woke up already..." unknown voice said. Soul twitched "You're stronger than I thought..."

"Who are you? What did you do to Maka?!"

"You two are too noisy I think" voice continued "My name is Nigel. You don't need to know anything else"

"What the heck?! Where is Maka?! What do you want from us?!" boy was angry at this man now. He struggled and chains, that were chained him to the wall, caused ringing sound.

"Don't try to get free, Soul. You can't do that. Not in your current condition" now Nigel sounded somewhat angry "Your meister is safe for now"

"What do you mean 'for now'?!" teen struggled and twitched chains again. It was painful.

"You'll know soon"

Soul heard sound of closed door and cursed.

"_If this guy lay a hand on Maka, I'll kill him!"_ boy thought.

Maka gained counciounes again the next day. She rolled onto her back and tried to stand up. It wasn't very successful. But she could change into sitting position at least. Now she could rest against wall.

"_Shit! Head is still aching! I have to get out of this room. And I have to find Soul!"_ she remember last words of Nigel _"I hope he's ok. I need something sharp to cut these ropes..."_

Girl looked around but found nothing. At that moment door opened and Nigel walked in. He smiled when saw conciounes meister.

"You finally waked up, I see" man came near her "So we can talk now"

"About what?" Maka was alarmed "What have you done to Soul? Where is he?"

"You so worried about your weapon?" man acted like he was surprised. Girl frowned "Don't worry. You will see him soon. And now to subject of our conversation"

Nigel kneeled down near her.

"I want you to do some work for me" he said and waited for her reaction.

"No" Maka answered immediately.

"Oh, don't be so stubborn. You don't even know what work I have for you"

"No" she repeated and looked straight at him.

"You may be forgot, but..." he lean to her. His voice was menacing now "Your partner here as well. I can do anything to him... Do you want him to suffer?"

Maka gasped.

"_Soul!"_

Nigel continued.

"I will torture him very painfully" he was glad of effect of his words. Meister was pale now and her eyes were full of fear "I will be cutting pieces from him until you agree to work for me"

Maka's eyes were full of tears. She was really afraid.

"_Soul, no... I can't... But..."_

She couldn't decide. She knew an answer Soul would give her: don't do it! But... She couldn't just tell this guy 'no' because Soul will be tortured then.

"So? What is your answer?" Nigel asked impatiently.

"I... I... I can't!" _"Soul, I'm sorry!"_ tears rolled from her closed eyes.

"Still so stubborn?" man smirked "Then... We will see what you'll say after that"

He stood up and pulled Maka so she had to stand up too. He told guard to enter.

Two big guys hold her from both sides. Four of them were going somewhere deeper into celling. Finally they stopped before door. Nigel opened it and walked in.

"_Oh my god!"_ girl though as she saw her partner. Boy was chained to the wall, he was blindfolded. His clothes was dirty as if someone beat him before. She saw that he strained as he heard some sounds.

Maka wanted to shout his name but hand of one of her guard covered her mouth.

"I hope my boys could beat some sense into you, Soul?" Nigel smiled as he asked and came near weapon.

"Fuck you!" teen shouted and winced from pain.

Girl panicked. What happened to him? What did he do? She knew his character. She knew it can be a problem in situation like this. But...

"But still I hope you'll think twice before do something like that again" Nigel grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. Boy clutched his teeth "Or punishment will be worse..."

Maka was watching the whole scene and she was afraid.

"Oh yeah" man remembered about her and let boy's head go "I forgot why I came here at the first place... You see, your meister don't want to help me with something..."

At this words Soul lifted his head up. He was listening carefully now. Nigel smirked.

"_As I thought it caught his attention"_

"So I want you to help me to convince her"

Man's voice didn't promise boy anything good.

"I'm afraid you asked wrong person. I won't do that" Soul smirked.

"You think so?" Nigel asked with innocent voice.

He signed his men to get Maka nearer. Teen picked up some noise and turned his head left.

"_Oh no!"_ he realized that his meister had been here since that guy came in!

"You can stop covering her mouth, Marco" Nigel said.

"_Shit! Why did he bring her here?!"_ now boy was afraid for her.

"_This is not right! Soul doesn't have anything to do with it! No!" _

"Please, don't do it!" weapon could hear her voice from his left. _"What does she mean?"_

"I'm afraid you're late" man made some sings with hands and his left hand began to shine with soft blue light.

"Maka, what's going on?" boy tried to speak with his meister.

"Soul, I'm sorry!" her response was. He heard tears in her voice "It is my fault!"

First he couldn't understand her reaction but then…

"_So that's what it is. This guy said he want me to help to convince her… I see. I think It will __hurt"_ teen thought.

After that there was nothing than pain.

* * *

Please, review! I accept criticism and if you have any suggestions, i want to hear it. I know my language (especialy my spoken language) isn't that great. But i'll try to improve it!


End file.
